Of Men and Wolves
by Wolfstalker213
Summary: When two normal teens are on a flight to London for Christmas, things go terribly wrong, everyone perished. 4 of the people were reborn, as wolves, but finding your way out of Iraq is easier said then done. How will they tell there families there kids are now wolves? More tragic moments along the way. Follow the first pack for paradise. Family is the paradise they wish to find.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :D**

**No, these peeps CANT turn to wolf, if you wait for later on in the story you'll find out why. **

**Main Character: Centic - Female wolf, she has snow white fur, he best friend is Thistle. Main Character #2: Thistle/John - Blackish Brownish wolf with Dark red paws and speckles on back. Thats the Characters for now :P NOW READ:D**

* * *

"Will he say yes?" She peered into the eyes of her two friends,

"Of course he will! You two are like BFF's forever!" Sene replied. We were sitting in a corner in art class, huddled over my phone, waiting from an answer from Johnathan. My phone vibrated, i looked down to see a text. I gasped, Sene squealed and tightened her hold n my shoulder, Cale covered her mouth to hold back a gasp.  
I opened my phone and quickly read the message.  
_** Sure, I'll come, it be fun going to Europe for Christmas. I'll have to ask mum first.**_  
I let a sigh of relief.  
_** This is gonna be a Christmas to remember Thistle. ;)**_  
I typed back and closed my phone. John always hated his name, i started calling him Thistle and now everyone else around school caught on to the nickname.  
Sene and Cale attacked me with questions and started answering each other. My phone buzzed again, i opened it sneakily while Sene and Cale fought.

_** I bet it will, hey, we going in your uncles plane**_** again?**

I smiled and typed, Sene noticed me and huddled over my shoulder again.

_**Yea, he fixed it so it should be smooth sailing. **_

The bell rang and Cale shot straight threw the doors before the bell even stopped ringing. I slumped my backpack on one shoulder and walked out still texting Thistle. A hand hit my shoulder and pinned me against the wall, it knocked the breath out me. I looked up and saw Cody looking in my eyes.

"Whatdya want?" I spoke, I looked down at my buzzing phone. Cody must'ave followed my eyes,

"Look she been textin our boy Thistle. Well, is there a secret affair his boys and I dont know 'bout?" He said, taking his hand off me, and turning to face the gang, holding my phone. I felt some sort of growl reach my throat.

"Theres no affair! Give me mah freakin phone!" I barked at Cody. He turned, looking surprised, he was faking, i knew that.

"Whoa, whoa, loud mouth here! I better teach this loudy a lesson." He smirked and threw my phone on the floor. It broke in two and I just stared at him in disbelief. Anger bubbled in me. Surely Cody, out of everyone, should know I was Best Friends with Thistle.

"Looky here missy, no one order me around." Hi hissed, bending to my face. I felt my eyes cloud up with anger.

"Now, tell us the truth, has Thistle been lying to us? If so, the worst will be coming for him." He pat my head like i was a dog.

"No, hes my best friend. I dont have an Affair with him." I growled in clenched teeth.

"Good. Now, clean this mess up before I slip." He snapped his fingers and pointed down. I hissed and picked up the remains of my phone.

"Follow me, were gonna lead Thistle to us to find more." He walked out school and into an alley near a candy shop.

"Now, tell me, is Thistle a wolf? I know he has wolf blood in him." He demanded. I looked at him in shock, no one besides me and Thistle knew we had wolf blood in us, me and him had wolf blood in us since the start of time.

"No." I lied. Cody smirked,

"Your lying. Pound her." He said causally. The two people who had followed us attacked me, one holding me down as the other punched. Anger bubbled in me. I growled as he lifted his fist for a round 2. A black mass swept over me and knocked the brut off me. I snarled and jumped up, the wolf blood taking over me. My eyes went to wolf eyes and I jumped on Cody.

I saw the black mass was Thistle, taking on two men twice his size. He pinned them down, a hand at there necks. I pinned Cody and took my hand, which had insane long human nails and I scratched down his face then took off running to my house.

Thistle was running next to me. I blinked and my wolf eyes formed back to my Human one. I jumped into my backyard and huddled in a hole I had made when I was 5. Thistle crawled next to me and I looked at him.

"Thanks for saving me." I start,

"Dont mention it.

"Hey, whens the Trip at?" He asks,

"At 11 am Saturday." I reply.

"Ok, we have 2 days. That should be enough time to beg my parents." He said placing a hand on my shoulder, I laughed,

"They aren't _that _bad."

* * *

**I'll write more later, ima go murder some pigs on MineCraft.**


	2. The Start

**Centric POV:**

"Ugh, Please? Please can i have some cheese for the trip?" I begged hanging over the counter.  
"Oh, ok." My mother smiled and threw me a block of cheese.  
Its been 2 days, today is Saturday, the day we leave.  
"Don't forget I'm coming too, don't leave without me!" She called from the kitchen,  
"Ok!" I reply, "I need to see if Thistle's ready, he's probably still sleeping like the oaf he is." I take a bite out of the cheese, its irish cheddar, mah fave. I pic up my phone.  
_**Hey, you ready?**_  
Theres no reply so he must be sleeping, _He'll wake up soon_, I tell myself as I take another bite and run up the stairs.

**Thistle's POV:**

"Help!" I called, spinning around on some beach. I had blood pouring out my leg, behind me was a plane I think, smashed in the sand, fire all around, i saw a few bodies, including Centric's mother, who laid over a seat, lifeless, I turned around and looked at the jungle next to the beach.  
A white wolf stood looking back at me, behind it was a Gray wolf, a small brown wolf apeared beside it, walking up. They were staring at me like i was something from space. I wanted to see myself, how wounded I was. I hobbled to the sea. I looked in the water, and what I saw was not human. I was a wolf. A brown wolf wearing a collar that just fit me, it had symbols on it, it read 23. I turned around to look at the white wolf, there was a beeping noise and she faded, along with the others.

I woke with a start. I turned and read my alarm clock.  
_Damn! I got to go or I miss the flight!_  
I flung my covers over and grabbed my phone.  
Uh, i just woke up. Im hurrying D:  
I numbly texted. I threw my phone on the floor and got dressed. I grabbed my bag I had packed that night and ran downstairs.  
"Hey mum, hey dad. Ima go now, see ya in a week!" I call, grabbing a bit of toast and rushing out the door.  
Ready now ;)  
I sent Centric. Then I had time to think about the dream,_ was it just a nightmare? Or something more? I always had an ability to dream about the future, but i was a wolf! A wolf for cerise sake! And where was Centric? Did she die? Or was she a wolf too_?  
So many questions and no answers, i decided it was just a nightmare. Centric pulled up in a blue minivan, her mum was driving and she was in the back. Some dude I didnt recognize was in the front seat. Beside Centric was a younger man, about 16 mabey.  
I put my case in the back and sat in the seat on the other side of Centric.  
"This is gonna be a great week!" She called  
"Yea!" I replied, the dream still on my mind,_ what if i was lying to myself? To her? I could be sending everyone to death by not telling them about me dream._ I put my head on my hand and looked out the window, watching the land fly by as we headed for the mini airport.

* * *

**SHORT! I KNOW! It will be MUCH better in the next chapter :) A flash of Kiba mabey in this chapter? :D**


End file.
